Tools for removing broken fasteners are well known. For example, fastener extractors which extend over a fastener to be removed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,498 to Pigford et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,402 to Pigford et al. In another example, a fastener extractor which extends into a hole drilled into a faster to be removed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,509 to McCalley, Jr. et al. Each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.